Mundo Surrealista
by Kirsche
Summary: ¿Es real o irreal? En este mundo la mística y la fantasía, giran entorno a sucesos desconcertantes. Ven, vamos, adéntrate en esta dimensión en donde la lógica, la cordura y la sensatez se entre mezclan con la mentira.


Mundo Surrealista

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

…_él se enfrascó tanto en su lectura, que se le pasaban las noches leyendo de claro en claro, y los días de turbio en turbio; y así, del poco dormir y del mucho leer, se le secó el celebro, de manera que vino a perder el juicio. Llenósele la fantasía de todo aquello que leía en los libros, así de encantamentos como de pendencias, batallas, desafíos, heridas, requiebros, amores, tormentas y disparates imposibles; y asentósele de tal modo en la imaginación que era verdad toda aquella máquina de aquellas sonadas soñadas invenciones que leía, que para él no había otra historia más cierta en el mundo_.

_("Don Quijote de la Macha" Miguel Cervantes de Saavedra)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_**("El sueño es realidad" El Ultimo Round, Julio Cortázar)**_

Tiró la pluma de águila al suelo una vez más. Diez de la noche en sábado y el más guapo, atractivo, inteligente, gracioso y modesto chico de Hogwarts, se estaba aburriendo como una ostra, en el sillón más alejado de la sala común. Suspiró. No sabía porque todo había salido mal. Es decir, el plan había sido tan sencillo: Flores, una sonrisa seductora, palabras halagüeñas —pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso— y entonces haría la pregunta de forma indirecta. Entonces ella se tomaría su tiempo para captar la indirecta y tras sonreír encantadoramente, sus adorables labios le dirían: Sí. Suspiró y recogió la pluma de águila una vez más.

—El grito, de Munch refleja más alegría que tú —dijo una maliciosa vocecilla femenina, que se sentaba en el sillón de a lado.

El joven se removió en su asiento, dejando escapar un largo y grave gruñido.

—Al grito, no le negaron una cita —respondió el chico con fastidio y rin tintín—. ¡No le negó una cita, la mujer las bella, hermosa e inteligente de Hogwarts! —dejó escapar por fin su frustración en una sencilla frase. Si tan solo, así de sencilla fuera la situación.

—Lo de inteligente, es cuestión de opiniones —murmuró indiferente la chica.

El chico bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —No entiendo, digo; ¿Qué tengo de malo, Lily? —preguntó el joven desesperadamente.

Lilian arqueó una ceja formando un perfecto triangulo que cuadraba a la perfección en su bien proporcionada cara. — ¿Bromeas, James? —soltó sonriendo. Los ojitos de James brillaron intensamente, esperaba escuchar la lista de sus múltiples atributos—. Creo que el examen de posiciones de Goyle tendría más aciertos que tú virtudes —la cara de incredulidad de James sacó a relucir una torcida sonrisa de la pelirroja—. Considerando la inteligencia de Goyle, acertara quizás en: cinco o cuatro respuestas, por tanto tú has de tener como…—la joven se pasó la mano por la barbilla meditando su respuesta seriamente—. ..Alrededor de tres o dos virtudes —James frunció el ceño y exhaló el aire por la nariz, visiblemente molesto—. Perdidas en el espació sideral por su puesto —añadió la joven con malicia.

—Snape me echaría más porras que tú —gruñó James cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh! Adelante James, ve con él.

James puso los ojos en blanco y miró del lado contrario a la joven. A veces Evans, era una pesada de primera. Lilian Evans era una hermosa mujercita de cabello rojo escandaloso. No necesitaba de la luz de sol o de alguna luz, para que su cabeza pareciera arder llamas. Él siempre la localizaba por su llameante cabello. Su mejor amigo Sirius Black, solía decir; que tenía el color del pecado: tentador, llamativo, seductor e irresistible. Sí, en términos físicos Lily era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo y cara bien proporcionados; ni demasiado pequeños, ni demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, su carácter era acido, negro y demasiado mordaz para su gusto. Además era excéntrica, siempre con la cabeza fuera de esta dimensión —y el término era literal, a ella no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con este mundo, si la cosa no existía como mínimo en la cuarta dimensión, ella no le prestaba atención—. Y claro, era… bueno, un desperdició de derroche femenino.

Para cuando James volvió a prestarle atención a la chica, ella estaba enfrascada en un pesado libro sobre los Tuatha Dé Dannan. Cuando aprendería esa chica a poner los ojos en cosas más terrenales.

—Si que te afecto su rechazó. Estar por voluntad propia a lado de Lily. Dios James¡Supéralo!

El chico de gafas miró a su mejor amigo con mala leche. A veces Sirius era un completo idiota.

—Y estar a tu lado produce estúpiditis aguda —gruñó Lily.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente con sus perfectos, brillantes y alineados dientes blancos que hacían desmayar a más de una.

—No, estar a mi lado produce enamorarse de mi —James y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco, quizás el adjetivo "completo idiota" se quedaba corto—. Pero no hablemos de mí. Ya conozco mis múltiples y variados atributos. James haber cuéntame¿Qué sucedió?

—Ooohhh cuidado James, a Sirius le ha dado el complejo Freud.

James frunció el ceño al igual que Sirius ¿Acaso no podía hablar como una bruja normal? Lo olvidaba, ella no era normal.

—A lo que vamos —continuó Sirius ignorando a Lily—. Se que todo salió muy mal, y eso que yo no estuve ahí.

Lily bajo el libro y sonrió. Sirius tenía el raro don de tergiversar las cosas en el momento menos indicado. En pocas palabras: siempre la cagaba. Mentalmente ella se decía que Sirius era un caso de "Superhombre" Sí, esa hermosa enfermedad genética que dota a los hombres de un cuerpo de ensueño —sin mover ni un solo músculo los desgraciados— con un cerebro de retrasado mental o peor de australopithecos.

—No se porque se enojó.

—Quizás fue el hecho de que mientras le decías cosas "lindas" mirabas más a su amiga que a ella —entró Remus a la conversación, quien recién llegaba.

Sirius miró a James, después a Remus y volvió a James, parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar —¡No hiciste eso ¿verdad?!

James se encogió de hombros. —Quizás.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Lily anotó mentalmente a James en la lista de casos de "Superhombre"

—Hay que ser…Newton, para saber porque se enojó ella —soltó Lily.

James entrecerró los ojos. —No tengo idea de quien es Newton, pero por se tú, la entonación de tu voz y la expresión de tu cara se que cualquier cosa que quisiste decir con eso: es claramente un insulto.

—¡Superas a Aristóteles con tú deducción taaan…lógica!

—¡OOOOHHH! Lily— reprochó James soltando un largo bufido.

La pelirroja estalló en una argentina risa melódica. James abrió sus ojos completamente, generalmente ella reservaba esa entonación para sus libros y cosas de la cuarta dimensión.

—El día de hoy, nuestra rarita número uno esta de buenas. Te dará tregua por un rato James —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Y para no romper la cadena, te diré que; me alegra que tu intento con Jazel halla salido mal. La verdad es que, ella me cae mal. Es una chica sumamente idiota.

—Coincido con Sirius, James —dijo Remus tranquilamente—. Ella es muy tonta, deberías buscarte algo mejor —el chico sonrió—. ¡Fue encantador cuando ella armó ese drama! Quedo como es: una niña caprichosa. Por cierto, su amiga esta mucho mejor y tiene más luces que ella.

La mandíbula de James se abrió sorpresivamente.

—¿Quién me acompaña por un par de galletas? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius se levantó y le ofreció el brazo a Lily quien lo aceptó. James observó a los tres alejarse mientras conversaba. Su boca estaba completamente abierta. ¡Había hecho reír a Lily, Sirius había dicho algo inteligente, Remus estaba de acuerdo con Sirius y lo felicitó por hacer enojar a una mujer, luego él pedía transgredir una par de reglas, Sirius se comportaba como un caballero frente Lily y ella, lo aceptaba! Dios…que alguien lo golpeara. No, mejor no, era muy lindo estar…soñando.

---

"**_Porque la escritura desatada destos libros da lugar a que el autor pueda mostrarse épico, lírico, trágico, cómico, con todas aquellas partes que encierran en sí las dulcísimas y agradables ciencias de la poesía y de la oratoria; que la épica también puede escribirse en prosa como en verso." ("Don Quijote de la Mancha" Miguel Cervantes de Saavedra)_**

Para ser domingo no estaba tan mal el día, pensó para si mismo. Inició siendo el día más esplendido de los días de invierno que había estado teniendo. Luego a eso de las diez de la mañana, los vientos fríos comenzaron a asolar para terminar en una furiosa tormenta. A eso de las doce las gotas de agua cesaron de caer, minutos después fue una tormenta de nieve y ahora, siendo las cuatro de la tarde el día estaba nublado, sin vientos y sin nieve o agua. Era un día normal, para ser un día en el caprichoso clima británico. Digo, por algo más que sus tierras, castillos e historias románticas eran conocidas las afamadas Highlands ¿no?

— ¿Dónde esta Peter? —preguntó James.

—Dijo que tenía asunto que resolver. No se a donde fue…creo que: corteja a una joven— dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo.

—James deja de juguetear en la nieve. Ya tienes dieciséis años —gruñó Remus fastidiado de limpiarse la nieve cada vez que James chapoteaba cerca de él.

—Sabes, tengo complejo de Peter Pan.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con nuestra rarita número uno.

James parpadeó. Apenas si había pensando lo que había dicho. —Me lo acaba de decir, hace un par de horas.

Remus cerró el libro y negó con la cabeza. —Ella ha estado comportándose muy raro.

Sirius alzó una ceja y silbó. —¿Eso es terrenalmente posible?

James rió ante la ocurrencia de Sirius. Sí, decir que Lily había estado comportándose raro era…¿raro?

—Tengo una mejor, Eva me ha invitado a una clase "privada" de aritmancia —dijo Sirius.

—Pero tú no llevas aritmancia —protestó Remus.

James volvió a reír.

Sirius acompañó a James en su risa cuando de pronto se le cortó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

James y Remus miraron al mismo lado que Sirius. La pelirroja caminaba por la nieve con escaso calzado. Detrás de ella iba un numeroso grupo de Slytherin que la miraban lascivamente. Los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño. Ella nunca aprendería.

—¡Ey, pelirroja! . ¿Acaso tratas de convocar a Dub? Con esas ropas, seguro que hasta convocas al mismo Dagda.

La chica detuvo su caminata. Miró a James con una mueca despreciable y siguió su camino.

—Si vez a una hermosa hada ¡la presentas! —gritó Sirius.

La pelirroja se giró y caminó hacia ellos, otra vez se estaban burlando de ella.

—¡Ojala Dagda los echara ustedes a los Fir Bolog!

—Y les pasaríamos tus saludos, bonita —continuó Sirius—. Pero no nos iríamos sin antes pasar con unas hermosas haditas. No te preocupes, yo las compartiría contigo.

—¡No son hadas! Las hadas son estúpidas. Los Tuatha dé Dannan, son gente inteligente. Incluso más allá de nuestra comprensión.

—Cuando una decida a pasearse por nuestra dimensión lo veremos.

Lily miró a Sirius iracunda. ¡Black siempre lograba ponerla de malas!

—¡Vete al infierno Black!

—Eso me es más conocido y cerca.

—¡Eres insufrible!

—Oh nosotros solo queríamos hacerte compañía —dijo James. Lily abrió los ojos completamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—De esa no —se apresuró a corregirla Remus.

La pelirroja solo dio un paso hacia delante y mantenía todo su cuerpo alerta.

—¿Tan solito te sientes Potter? El rechazó duele solo un poco. Pero en tú caso que has sido rechazado ya tantas veces…sep, quizás deba doler más.

James frunció la nariz ¿y porque siempre lo atacaba a él? Quizás porque era el único que le contestaba. Sirius solía pasarla por alto y darle por su lado. Remus la evadía con sutileza, pero él, él siempre tendía a contestar sus provocaciones.

—Piedad, mujer. ¿No podrías darme una tregua?

La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente antes de contestarle—: La piedad es de los santos James. Y yo no soy hermanita de la caridad.

—Ya quisieras —dijo Sirius burlonamente—. En esas congregaciones hay muchas mujeres. Pero supongo que antes eres heterosexual, que mujer dadivosa.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a Sirius en una actitud infantil. Entonces Sirius le contestó con un sonido poco caballeroso.

James suspiró cuando Remus intentaba hacer de réferi. Volvían a ser los mismos de antes. Oh lo de ayer si que había sido un sueño. James observó a Sirius y Lily pelearse tan infantilmente que hasta estaban rodando por el suelo lleno de nieve.

En verdad era una lástima que una chica tan linda como Evans, fuera…lesbiana. Oh como se había roto el corazón de los chicos cuando se enteraron. Había sido un gran trauma, es decir; tan magnifica creación femenina, despreciando al sexo masculino ¡Morgana debió de estar riéndose de ellos en ese momento!

En ese momento Lily cayó a sus pies y encima de ella quedo Sirius. Un silencio abrumador inundo el lugar, James se sintió verdaderamente incomodó, o quizás molestó. Dio un paso hacia enfrente para levantar a Sirius.

La pelirroja trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero su cabello estaba atorado bajo el pie de James. Sirius se quedó muy quietecito. Tener una lindura así de cerca siempre ponía nervioso a uno. Remus miró la escena bastante desconcertado. ¿Desde cuando la pelirroja jugaba así con Sirius? . ¿Por qué James se estaba metiendo? . ¿Por qué ninguno se movía?

Todo pasó entonces demasiado rápido para ser descrito. Para cuando James reaccionó tenia un pómulo morado, y con su ojo sano observaba a la pelirroja salir corriendo como si Loki la persiguiera. Todo había sido tan raro.

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! Voy a volverme homosexual.

James se giró hacia quien había lanzando la maldición. Sirius estaba hincado en la nieve de espaldas a los chicos cubriéndose de nieve las piernas. Remus tenía una cara bastante cómica; como si no supiera si reír o gritar.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! Dragones de fuego, hasta Snape lo encontraría divertido.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Remus mencionando a Snape? . ¡Hela debía estar jugando con ellos!

—¡No lo es! Por dios que me volveré homosexual.

Remus rió estridentemente. —Eso quiero ver.

James se llevó las manos a los oídos. No había oído semejante cosa, él no había oído semejante cosa.

—Remus comienzas a darme miedo —sentenció James.

Remus sonrió. —Algún día tenia que pasar.

Sirius se acercó a James de rodillas. —Verdaderamente me da miedo James.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Hasta Peter lo entendería mejor que ustedes.

Sirius y James se miraron fijamente. James frunció el ceño al ver el pantalón y parte de la camisa de Sirius empapados.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer, Sirius?

—Volverme homosexual.

Esta vez fue James quien se alejó de Sirius. —¡Están locos todos ustedes! —estalló.

James salió andando del lugar maldiciendo a las personas chifladas. Aunque pensándolo bien¿Cuándo sus amigos habían sido personas cuerdas? Seguía soñando se dijo así mismo. Por que entonces no podía estar viendo a Dumbledore bailando solo ¿o si?

---

_**("Hay que explorar sistemáticamente el azar" El ultimo Round, Julio Cortázar)**_

El lunes por la mañana el clima había estado más raro de lo usual. Soleado con vientos fríos y nieve. ¿Pueden creerlo¡Nieve! Si autentica nieve, pero había sol¡había sol! Tomando en cuenta los eventos recientes, el clima loco era lo de menos ¿no? Todos había tomado el clima raro como si se tratara de una broma y solamente él veía signos de que el Apocalipsis o el Ragnarok estaba cerca.

—Alucinas James —dijo Sirius por nonagésima vez, visiblemente harto.

—A mi me parece muy gracioso —opinó Peter.

James negó con la cabeza. —¡No es normal!

—Tampoco es normal decir que el Armagedón esta cerca. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices James?

—Esta noche hay lluvia de meteoritos —dijo de pronto James.

—Estrellas —le corrigió Peter.

—Son meteoritos —insistió.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —Claro, bueno James cuando veas al dragón de siete cabezas suelto me lo saludas.

—¡No te burles de mi!

—No hables del dragón de siete cabezas Sirius. Me da miedo —dijo Peter.

—Si me encuentro con la gran Babilonia, te juro que no me arrepiento, si voy a dar al infierno.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Total, en el infierno siempre hay fiesta.

—Mejor que cantar y rezar siempre ¿verdad? —dijo Sirius.

—¿Qué crees que llegue primero Remus? El armagedón, el Apocalipsis, el ragnarok, el regreso del Mara, Quetzalcoatl o…— preguntó Peter.

—O que Tiamat vuelva.

James se tapo la cabeza con las manos. ¿En verdad se estaba él escuchado tan…irrazonable?

—¿Crees que los titanes vuelvan a azotar la tierra? —inquirió Sirius.

—O quizás vuelvan los Tuatha dé Dannan.

—¡Todos menos esos! —gruñó Sirius.

Remus giro lo ojos, esta conversación se volvía cada vez mas ilógica.

—Porque no vamos a prepáranos para esos días nefastos —opinó Sirius—. ¿Qué debemos tener?

—¿Para cual de todos? —le cuestionó Peter.

—¡Comprendí, me escucho como monje del siglo X! es que…el clima es muy raro y ustedes, ustedes…

—¡Desataremos los yasha del hades, para que azoten el Valhala! —finalizó Sirius.

Remus y Peter estallaron en sonaras carcajadas, era común en Sirius confundir los mitos.

James suspiró pesadamente, en verdad sus amigos se estaban burlando de él y muy cruelmente. Es que ellos no habían visto las cosas desde su punto de vista. ¿Tendría que explicárselos a caso? No ya lo había intentado y lo creían loco.

— ¡Vamos James! Es divertido¡Que un yasha vaya al Valhala!

Hilarante era, divertido también pero…él no estaba diciendo incoherencias de se tipo. Al menos no confundía los mitos. Se llevó una mano al pelo, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso y muy pronto.

—¡Mira aquí viene Helios con su martillo!

James miró a Sirius de mala gana. Helios era el dios del sol romano y quien balanceaba un martillo para formar los rayos en el cielo era Thor, de la mitología nórdica.

—Sabes Sirius, al menos mis palabras son más lógicas que tu persistente deseo de convertirte en homosexual de pronto.

Sirius parpadeo ligeramente, mientras Peter y Remus miraban a ambos jóvenes. Su mirada se paseó por todos lados menos por la cara de James.

—Sabes James, esta mañana te encuentro, mas hermoso que de costumbre.

James parpadeo unos instantes antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás, evitando a Sirius.

—¡Estas loco!

—Mira quien habla de locura, él que cree, que el día del regreso de Brahmā llegó.

Meec, mal argumento. Pero lo que decía James tenia tanto sentido, como lo que decía Sirius ¿cierto?

James suspiró, sentía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Así que dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar en completo silencio.

—Al fin decía cosas cuerdas —dijo Remus.

Sirius puso su atención en Remus. —Tú eres más hermoso que James esta mañana Remus.

Remus dio un paso hacia atrás poniéndose completamente rígido.

Sirius sonrió y se acercó a Remus. Él hombre lobo dio otros pasos hacia atrás, hasta tocar con ventana. Cuando sintió que Sirius lo aprisionaba contra la ventana se quitó del lugar.

Sirius puso una de sus manos en el cristal. Alzó el rostro y observó el reflejo pensativamente.

—Tú vales la pena. Mereces que haga tan semejante sacrificio, por ti soportare toda la discriminación que el mundo hace, hacia lo que son como nosotros —suspiró y añadió—: Si no fuera por ti, me enamoraría de mí.

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿La locura de James era contagiable? Hasta Peter se acerco a Remus, del miedo que le dio Sirius.

Remus carraspeó, atrayendo momentáneamente la atención de Sirius. — ¿Te das cuenta que estas hablando con tu reflejo?

Sirius miró a Remus a través de la ventana muy intensamente, sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo—: por supuesto que lo se. Por ese —dijo señalando su propio reflejo—. Sí me vuelvo gay.

Remus giro los ojos, se llevó una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza. Había que ser…Sirius para hacer eso.

James andaba por el pasillo completamente solo y en silenció. Meditaba sobre todo y nada en particular. Alzo la vista y revisó su alrededor. Nada, no había nadie. Encontró el lugar más cómodo frente a una ventana y ahí se sentó. Dumbledore se paseaba por los pasillos. Su túnica azul cielo ondeaba graciosamente, junto con sus blancos cabellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a platicar con el director, tal vez era hora y quizás él le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas mentales. Aunque pensándolo bien¿Qué podía saber él de problemas mentales? . ¿Acaso no todo el mundo rumoreaba que le faltan un par de secciones en el cerebro? Todo el mundo decía que estaba loco. No, no era la mejor ayuda en definitiva.

James se movió ligeramente para ver mejor al director. ¿Movía la boca? Aunque no había nadie con él. James se inclinó más sobre el lugar. Si Dumbledore parecía estar conversando con alguien. Un alguien ¡invisible! James negó con la cabeza, estaba imaginando ya cosas, se estaba sugestionando demasiado.

—¿Te quieres aventar? Yo puedo echarte una mano

James se volvió hacia la voz. —No, solo…nada. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

James frunció el ceño —Yo pregunte primero.

—Aquí suelo venir todas las tardes.

James miró a la joven de pies a cabeza. Como lo había olvidado, nadie se acercaba a ella, las mujeres porque como ella misma se autoproclamaba lesbiana, huían de ella y los hombres; por su excentricidad. Generalmente, ella estaba sola.

—Hoy seremos dos —contestó James.

—¿No te vas a ir? —preguntó Lily temerosamente.

James se encogió de hombros. —Prometo no molestarte.

Lily parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza, como si discurriera la propuesta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás.

James le tomó por la muñeca sin pensarlo. La joven lucho por soltarse.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. Solo quería pedirte que no fueras.

Ella negó con la cabeza terriblemente asustada. James frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba su mano sobre la muñeca de ella, para evitar que escapara. Entonces comenzaron a forcejear. James trataba de calmarla, pero ella se negaba a escuchar, luchaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella jaló hacía atrás y él la jalo hacia enfrente con demasiada fuerza. Las manos de ella golpearon primero la ventana, abriendo sus puertas de par en par, mientras que la espalda de él chocó contra el alfeizar de piedra. Y entonces se encontraron demasiado cerca, de lo que nunca se habían encontrado. El podía oler su esencia y ella la de él.

Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado grandes y tentadores para poder resistirlos, se preguntó en ese momento, si en verdad no era ella un Tuatha dé Dannan que buscaba regresar a su mundo. Demasiado hermosa, demasiado utópica y surrealista para ser real. ¿Si la tocaba se desvanecería? Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, valía la pena arriesgarse

---

_**("Cada uno es como Dios le hizo, y aún peor muchas veces" Don Quijote de la Mancha, Miguel Cervantes de Saavedra)**_

Era de noche cuando por fin regresaba. Aun tenía la mente algo revuelta. De hecho comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Sinceramente, había tenido un día muy pesado. Así que al llegar a su habitación solo deseaba descansar.

—¿Qué hacen?

Peter, Sirius y Remus se giraron para verlo.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó James impaciente.

—Nada —contestó Sirius alzando las manos.

—Yo ya me iba. Iré con una chica, nos vemos. —Peter saliendo prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

—Da igual —dijo James —.Necesitamos hablar —no supo porque, pero decidió cambiar de idea.

— ¿Sobre que? —le cuestionó Sirius.

—Muchas cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si dejas de hablar, tal vez pueda decirlo —gruñó James. Sirius se encogió de hombros y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de su cama—. Sirius ¿Qué le hiciste a Lily ese día en la nieve?

—Nada.

—¡No mientas!

— ¿Estuviste con ella?

¿Estar con ella? Si…era una forma de decirlo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Qué tenia que haberme dicho?

— ¡James, no contestes con otra pregunta!

— Entonces dímelo.

—Solo tuve una reacción natural al acercamiento de una mujer hermosa.

James soltó un resoplido y pateó el suelo. — ¡Eres un imbécil!

—No tuve muchas opciones.

—No debiste hacerlo. —Es una tontería. ¿Acaso esperaba ella que yo fuera de hielo? No soy ella ¿sabes? — ¡Sirius!

—Vale me sobrepase. Sí, pero…es una estupidez y tienes que reconocerlo

— ¿Y por eso quieres volverte gay?

—Tú crees que el regreso de Amón será esta noche

James puso los ojos en blanco. — Entonces es cierto.

— ¿Qué es cierto?

—Lo que ella dijo

— ¿Qué dijo?

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer que?

James volvió a patear el piso. — ¡Como pudiste!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sirius! —No te entiendo, James, se mas explicitó —Hace tiempo, tú jugaste con ella y ahora te sientes culpable.

— ¡Oh eso! —exclamó tranquilamente James.

— ¿Como puedes decir tranquilamente, oh eso? Y no te atrevas a contestar que es sencillo.

—Aciertas, no es sencillo. Fue hace tiempo¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eso le afectaría de esa forma? Fue solo un juego.

— ¡Solo un juego! Sirius…ella.

— Cree que es lesbiana, bueno la verdad es que, sí lo es, James. De eso no hay vuelta de hoja —dijo Sirius firmemente—. ¡No me digas que te has enamorado esta semana de ella! James, ella nunca será tuya.

—No es capricho de semana. Es, es…bueno¡Es mí amiga!

Es vez fue Sirius quien puso los ojos en blanco. —Y yo soy Merlín. No, no, James, esto esta muy mal. Escúchame claramente¡Ella es lesbiana! Aléjate de ella.

—Sirius.

—Escúchame: sí jugué con ella, no lo niego, pero ella tampoco era…normal ¿entiendes? Es...frígida. Al menos con los hombres. Creo que yo le ayude a darse cuenta que…lo de ella no son los hombres. Que quede claro, le ayude a ver que no desea a los hombres, no que por mi culpa ella se haya convertido en lesbiana. ¡Ay una gran diferencia!

James cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué había una gran diferencia? . ¡Le hizo daño! Y se justificaba con un simple: "Le ayude a darse cuenta" No, algo no estaba bien.

—Lo que dice Sirius es verdad, James. Ella, siempre ha sido así —terció Remus.

— ¡Lo sabias!

Remus asintió. —Fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero como…

Remus se miró las manos como si estas fueran muy interesantes. —Yo…este, bueno ella…es muy linda ¿sabes? —James miró a Remus boquiabierto—. Pero ella fue indiferente a todo.

James se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Qué diablos era todo ese enredo? Salió del cuarto inminentemente. Necesitaba pensar y esclarecer sus pensamientos. Si eso era posible.

Sirius dio un paso hacia James, pero Remus le detuvo. —Déjale, necesita pensarlo.

—Crees…crees que…

Remus se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea.

La noche bañaba al gran castillo de Hogwarts con oscuras sombras, sombras que se movían con el tenue rayo de una pálida luna o el mortecino candor de una vela. En ese estado, todo parecía tan vivo como muerto. En ese momento, lo real y lo irreal se combinaban y convivían, todo era posible, en ese tiempo.

La mente de James daba vueltas y vueltas confundiéndose con sus pensamientos y recuerdos. ¿Cómo fue capaz Sirius de jugar con ella? . ¿Y Remus, había también jugado con ella, o le quería en verdad? . ¿Qué mal había hecho ella?

Aunque Sirius aseguraba que no le había hecho mucho daño a Lily¿podría creer eso? acaso eso podía evitar que se preguntara continuamente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius no hubiera entrado en la vida de Lily? . ¿Seria probable que ella fuera heterosexual? .¡Malditos diablos nocturnos! Por Gryffindor valiente, ahora si que se estaba volviendo loco. Se había fijado seriamente en una lesbiana. ¡Una lesbiana, por la sacrosanta silla de Rowena!

¿Dónde estaba el error? .¿Sus amigos eran malos? . ¿Desde ahora debía repudiarlos? No, esto solo era una serie de casualidades, que pronto se resolvería. De cualquier forma, si los condenaba a ellos, también se condenaba a si mismo. Ellos no le habían dado opciones a Lilian, él tampoco.

—¿Peter, que haces con Snape?

¡Oh por la templanza de Buda! . ¿Qué coño hacia Peter con Snape a la media noche y vestido de negro?

Snape le miró a través de esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos que en ese momento brillaban como las brazas, otro poco y James lo cree en estado Berserk.

—Tan entrometido como de costumbre Potter.

Peter soltó un suave chillido.

—Lárgate de aquí. ¡Ahora!

James frunció el ceño. —Me iré cuando yo quiera. ¿Peter? —El joven le ignoró como si no le escuchara. James le habo una vez más, pero su voz sonó distante. Sintió sus pies avanzar hacia atrás. Su cuerpo retrocedía, aunque él no quería. ¿Porque? —Pe..ee..ter.

La varita de Peter se alzó. Un destelló blanco salió de esta. Los ojos de James se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. ¡Peter le estaba atacando!

---

_**("Sean realistas¡pidan lo imposible!" El ultimo Round, Julio Cortázar)**_

— ¡James, arriba!

El joven se levantó estrepitosamente del asiento.

—La noche fue bastante larga. Pero McGonagall no tiene ninguna duda.

— ¡Snape y…! —dijo James completamente confundido.

— ¿Snape? No sabemos mucho de él. Excepto que esta donde le dejaste. Encerrado en los baños de mujeres del segundo piso —dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

James frunció el ceño ¿Él había encerrado a Snape en el baño del segundo piso? Pero eso había sucedido…hacia tres días ¿no?

—Desperézate hombre. Ya el peligro pasó. McGonagall ha aceptado nuestra versión de los hechos y como no estaba Jatzel, pues se la ha creído toda —dijo Remus sonriendo.

— ¿Jatzel, que tiene que ver ella?

Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron entre si. — ¿Te siente bien James?

—Tanto te afecto el golpe que te dio esa perra en la cabeza — le preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Ella me pegó?

—Deberíamos ir a enfermería. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fuiste a pedirle la cita, pero ella te pegó porque creía que veías a su amiga. ¡Como si alguien quisiera mirar al troll que tiene como amiga! —Le explicó Sirius—. Entonces tú sacaste la varita para defenderte y…todo se volvió caos. Algunos chicos trataron de defenderla y nosotros te ayudamos.

—Desde entonces McGonagall ha estado interrogando a casi todos. Fue tú idea esconderte, hasta que todo se arreglara y ha dado resultado —le dijo Peter.

—¿Esconderme porque?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

—Dijiste que era mejor idea —contestó Remus.

¿Todo aquello era cierto? Entonces, solo había estado soñando. Todo lo que creía que había vivido lo había soñado. Todo era muy confuso y le dolía la mayor parte del cuerpo, como…como si hubiera estado durmiendo en una dura banca ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

—Te trajimos hace un par de horas. Antes te la pasaste en la cama —le explicó Remus.

—Puede que no recuerdes, porque matabas el tiempo durmiendo, quizás por eso estas aturdido —dijo Peter.

James se encogió de hombros, tal vez. Se levantó del lugar y comenzó a andar con una mano se sobaba la parte trasera del cuello.

— ¿Nos vamos? —les preguntó mirándolos de reojo.

Los tres se incorporaron velozmente, como si James los hubiera cachado infraganti.

—Sí, y no, nos mires así. Te levantas y no recuerdas nada. ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Sirius.

James asintió, él hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. Los cuatro salieron del salón de clases en donde James había pasado las últimas horas de su vida. Todo le dolía terriblemente. Caminaba sin un punto fijo, aun se sentía bastante aturdido.

— ¡AAAhhh!

Había chocado con alguien.

—Lo lament…— En sus ojos verdes había terror y pánico—. Siento haberte…, no veía por donde caminaba.

—¡Ah rarita! —dijo Sirius—. Será mejor volver a la sala común. No nos va a atrapar Filch.

La pelirroja miró a Sirius con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

—Vamos, todo juntos.

James estiró el brazo para agarrarla. —Li…

—Ayuda a James, Remus. Esta muy aturdido.

¿Por qué Sirius miraba intensamente a Lily? James se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Otra vez bebiendo primate? —dijo Lily fríamente.

James se encogió de hombros. —La costumbre, como tu insultar.

—Amen por eso viejo.

—Y por las mujeres —continuó James.

Ella asintió el silencio.

Un trueno retumbó por el suelo, un rayo y después la lluvia.

— ¡El clima es un fastidio! —se quejó Remus.

—Se aproxima el fin del mundo.

—Otra vez con eso— murmuro Sirius—. James deja de juntarte con Lily, te esta dañando el cerebro.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Eso no lo había soñado?

—No me digas que no recuerdas de lo que hablamos.

—Crei que estuve durmiendo.

Sirius asintió. —La mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunas veces hablábamos. ¿Conoces a alguien capaz de dormir las veinticuatro horas del día por simple gusto?

James negó con la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba sonaba ilógico. Quizás su sueño se mezcló con la realidad. El joven alzó la mirada y se encontró con Dumbledore caminando por los pasillos, hablaba con alguien. Que Dumbledore hablara solo, tampoco lo había soñado. Enfoco su mirada en el anciano. Ahora que lo veía bien, no hablaba solo. Había una persona a su lado, una persona…transparente pero luminosa. James intento verlos más de cerca pero ya doblaban la esquina del pasillo. ¿Acaso había visto un Tuatha dé Dannan?

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿En donde comenzaba el sueño y en donde terminaba la realidad? . ¿Qué era cierto y que no? Todo giraba nuevamente, nada le era certero. Cerró los ojos tratando de discernir entre uno y otro mundo, pero vamos, este era el mundo mágico¿Acaso no se decía que en este mundo, todo era posible? El chico levantó la vista y se topó con el marco de un cuadro que nunca antes había observado con atención.

Relojes que se desasían en medio de un mar, el mar estaba hecho de cabellos de una mujer que dormía y sus ojos eran dos preciosos luceros. Por el cielo surcaban flores de colores del arco iris, dejando estelas que caían al mar convirtiéndose en lagartijas. Que cuadro tan más loco. James negó con la cabeza y leyó la placa que rezaba algo asi:

"Se encuentra al viajar en los sueños, es el planeta de: Phantasmagoria"

(A Piece of Phantasmagoria)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Weeei! Lo se, lo se. Esta toda bien loca. Y se que debería estar haciendo otras cosas como: cofescribirlaterceratemporadadeHidecof, pero…nah, es una historia que se me vino a la mente y ¡zas! La escribí, me tomó mi tiempo, pero en un día la hice. ¡tachan! J La verdad es que a mi me encanto. Tiene todo, misterio, comedia, romance, oscuridad, etc. etc. ¿Qué tal les pareció la historia? bueno ya me comentaran.

Por cierto, originalmente es un one-shot, pero digo…igual si me animan, continuo ;).

Para entender por complete la historia (o al menos en su mayoria) deberia hacer una larga lista de los dioses y seres mitologicos, que ocupe, pero es una lista ENORME y ya es tarde, tengo tarea que hacer y ya me tengo que ir a dormir a grandes rasgos les cuento que ocupe, seres de la mitología, nórdica, griega, celta, medica, mesopotámica y algunos conceptos cristianos.

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

¡Dejen Reviews!


End file.
